


Times of Change

by KittenFair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Corellian Jedi - Freeform, Force Ghosts, GFY, Gen, Gift Fic, Green Jedi - Freeform, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenFair/pseuds/KittenFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After millennia of relative quiet, the spirits on Korriban and Dromund Kaas are stirring. In the Core Worlds, new power has risen and times are changing quickly. Darth Vowrawn has been defeated beyond even death, and the Sith talk of taking sides.</p><p>The heir of Kallig is not at all sure she wants to be involved, but she can't say she's not interested.</p><p>Unfortunately, the ghost of the Hero of Tython may not leave her much choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clattering Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434490) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> I'm an enormous fan of flamethrower's work (if you haven't read it, I _strongly_ suggest it!) and since it was her birthday I decided to toss a character of potential interest her way who would be relevant to a more recent part of the Re-Entry series. The character, of course, is my take on the storyline and aftermath of the female Sith Inquisitor from the MMO Star Wars: The Old Republic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After millennia of relative quiet, the spirits on Korriban and Dromund Kaas are stirring. In the Core Worlds, new power has risen and times are changing quickly. Darth Vowrawn has been defeated beyond even death, and the Sith talk of taking sides.
> 
> The heir of Kallig is not at all sure she wants to be involved, but she can't say she's not interested.

Vowrawn's death had been... quite a surprise. Given her history with the Dark Council, Saare-ha was more familiar than she cared to be with a great deal of them, and even after death tended to cross paths now and then. (Often to the requirement of calling Thanaton to heel, the darth never having forgiven her for his very public humiliation and defeat.) Her own abilities allowed her travel well beyond her anchor points, scattered as they were. And given the strongest were ties of blood through her own descendents, it wasn't that she _couldn't,_ in theory, approach the Force user who had so cleanly torn through the Sith's remaining consciousness, so much as she was not so eager to make the same mistake. But she was quite curious, and honest enough with herself to admit it. Her brother, gods help them, was rather in favor of seeing who it was - but Ji'al did not have the mastery she did.  
  
There was a change coming - change had _already_ come, she'd felt the shift acutely as if a shatterpoint had passed. Seeing such things was not a skill she had, nor one she _wanted._ Likewise for the curse of prophecy or foresight, which she only had in the most limited flashes, often without context. The only time she'd dared look, she found blue eyes staring back that were backlit with amber in a way that defied explanation. The closest she could manage was the red tinge she'd once seen in her own when she had been nearly overwhelmed by rage and tried to channel it off into power. But they'd settled from blue to gold, appearing so most of the time even when she took form now. Who was this being to command such _power_ so constantly?  
  
Restlessness plagued her, and she flit from the ruins of Korriban to Dromund Kaas, tracing her memories. Corellia and Coruscant... she didn't dare, not yet. There was something thick and nasty on Coruscant that she wanted no part of without further information. Perhaps... _perhaps..._ if there was truly such a being to command both the power and skill that would even prick along her senses, to stir the dead Sith like no other had in centuries... perhaps it would be enough to simply add a small, precise air of _invitation.  
  
_ Let the one who also refused the chains of Sith and Jedi seek her if he so wished. She was terribly curious, but not enough to make the mistake of the pureblood who was likely _thoroughly_ deceased. The affairs of the living were only her concern if they made it so.  
  
Part of her did wish they _would._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than the Dark Side has stirred with the fluxes of power, and more than the Sith are interested in seeing who it was that managed to kill off Darth Vowrawn. A certain Corellian Jedi is much less inclined to apply the _wait and see_ philosophy of his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was wrong. Apparently I'm _not_ done with this, after all.

There were a lot of Force users, be they Jedi, Sith or other, who had great knowledge of how to use and manipulate the Force to do all sorts of things even beyond the grave. Some wandered as apparitions - Force ghosts that roamed the galaxy for millennia, passing on their knowledge and keeping an eye on those that came after.

The late Knight Gen-ji'al Carmine was not one of those majestic, wizened sages of old. He was just too stubborn to vanish off into whatever 'beyond' there was. His descendants at the Green Enclave on Corellia would confirm as much without hesitation. Particularly the senior padawan who was directly down his line and the current keeper of his holocron.

"I think minding you should count as my Trials." Ashana informed him, feeling the sudden sense that her ancestor was present.

"You're not the first person to say that." Ji'al informed her, appearing at her side and glancing briefly at her datapad. "I could find you a trial worthy of knighthood."

A sudden sense of foreboding mixed with anticipation. "I've been warned about this. If you're bored, you have an entire enclave of knights and masters to pester. Leave the lowly padawans alone."

"You're a senior padawan; when I was a senior padawan, I'd already been through the Sacking of Coruscant - you have absolutely no chance of convincing me your life is exciting enough." He informed her. "But if you're afraid to so much as be challenged..."

"Don't." She turned to look at him, pointing firmly at him. "I know what you're trying to do, stop it. I won't fall for it."

"I want to go to Coruscant." Ji'al continued, ignoring the order. "Holocron and all. They have archives - I'd have company, plenty of company - and you'd be rid of me. No fuss solution, just take me to the Jedi Temple. Or just see that I get there. I'm sure we have someone shipping out that way, don't we?"

It was so hard to look at him and not be thrown by all the little resemblances to the rest of the family, even thousands of years later. The padawan frowned suspiciously at him. "Just see that your holocron gets to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. That's it?"

"That's absolutely it." He nodded, eyes seeming to shine even more than the luminous blue of his usual presence. "Well? Do we have a deal?"

She couldn't see any flaw there. "Alright. I'll take you to Coruscant, or make sure someone else does. Now let me study."

"Of course, dear." Ji'al bowed to her with a grateful smile and vanished off to plan. His sister could brood all she wanted; there was something big going on in Coruscant, and he wanted to see for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a time when Force ghosts are nearly mythic within the order, House Carmine has thousands of years in experience dealing with one of their own. Which is good, because it takes more than any one padawan to manage the Hero of Tython, ghost or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More allusions back to Flamethrower's work ahead!

While Ashana would normally take all Jedi-related concerns to her master, the truth of the matter was that her ancestor was definitely a 'family problem' that needed addressed within House Carmine. While her mother wasn't in the enclave at the moment, an older cousin was, and that was more than good enough. She just needed _perspective_ , because while the Hero of Tython _was_ a hero of sorts, he was also a wily Corellian who hadn't been particularly concerned with the intricacies of the code and will of the Council even when he was alive and his actions had direct consequences.

And no one even brought up his feelings on the Senate anymore. It wasn't worth it.

Tracking down her cousin led her, unsurprisingly, to the docking bay. It didn't take long to track her kin to a speeder, the knight currently far enough under it that all that could be seen was brown boots and the beginnings of dark green leggings. "Jadic?"

"Sec, kiddo." His was voice muffled yet managing an odd sort of echo suggested that he probably had his head up in an engine or the like. She wouldn't make any bets, given her talents stopped at piloting and minimal repairs. And because Jadic had been working on this particular speeder all month, so there was no knowing if it had anything like its original placement of parts.

When he rolled himself out, she had to find a rag to give him. "Speeder fluids, I assume oil. Barely missed your hair."

"Right, no hugs?" The older Jedi grinned cheekily, wiping his face. "So what brings you to the realm of vroom, boom and doom?"

"Pretty sure that's not supposed to be a description of the temple docking bay." She chuckled, amused. "So, I need some advice. You had the HOT holocron, right? They made you watch it a while?"

Jadic smiled nostalgically, nodding. "Yep. Until they found we got along a little too well, and they handed him over to Breia. Why, he giving you trouble?"

"He wants to go to Coruscant." She watched his expression carefully, looking for clues to how he felt about it. But her cousin only looked intrigued.

"Coruscant, huh? Did he say why, or is he just bored? Because we took him _back_ from the Coruscant archives. Well, centuries ago, but _still_."

Ashana shook her head, frowning. "I got the impression he was bored. Why was he moved from Coruscant?"

"Officially, as in what went down in the books, he was sent here because he's Carmine blood and still powerful enough to hang around, so we laid claim and brought him home." Jadic sighed, getting up. "The truth of it, as I understand it, was that he pitched a fit during the Ruusan Reformation and the masters on Coruscant didn't want him influencing the padawans with his anti-Senate rantings."

" _Rantings?_ " It wasn't a secret their ancestor didn't approve of the Jedi being at the beck and call of political forces, but just _how_ vocal was he that the Council on Coruscant considered it worth parting with his holocron? Yes, the man could be a pest, but he was extremely intelligent and she'd learned a _lot_ of history from him. "So wait, the High Council still answers to the Senate - now more than ever. And there's a _lot_ of politics with the attempt on the chancellor a while back, plus whatever is _really_ going on with the shakeup in who all is _on_ the Council. Why would he suddenly _want_ to go back to that environment?"

The little grin that touched her cousin's lips was all too like that of Ji'al himself. "You know, I would _love_ to know the answer to that. It might well be _because_ the Council has new blood and he's curious, but there could be more. The old man's where we got our instincts, you know... I wouldn't mind flying him out there to see what's what."

Ashana felt a little thrill race down her spine. "So, you think we _should?_ "

" _Should_ is such a subjective word, my little braided beauty." He tugged her padawan braid with a smirk. "I think it's something that might prove a source of valuable information, though. Let me see if I can't swing a mission that way. _You_ just have a word with your master, hm?"

That would be... interesting. "Alright, we're scheduled for some kata practice anyway. Comm me later."

"Sure thing!" He ruffled her hair, blue eyes lit with eagerness over the idea, and they shared a grin.

Out of sight, the Force ghost in question smiled just as eagerly. It was only a matter of time until he would be heading back to Coruscant....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stuck on opposite sides of the Cold War hadn't been enough to separate the twins, nor had becoming a Jedi and Darth. Death didn't change that.
> 
> Unfortunately, it didn't change her having to worry about his impulsiveness either.

She knew. The moment her brother's holocron was moved, Saare-ha knew and she was heading for him, power gathered in careful coils in case she needed to protect the big idiot from something. Generally, himself.

"You're _really_ fast." Ji'al leaned - as much as a spirit could - against the storage units and offered her a bright smile. "And looking very... dark-side. You should stop that. Inappropriate choice of-"

"You will not go." She interrupted him. "Tell them to put your holocron back."

"Sorry, sis, little late for that - it's on the ship, they'll be boarding soon," the knight shrugged, smiling. "Besides, it's just _Coruscant_."

"You _hate_ Coruscant."

"No, I hate being called in to report to the Senate, that's _different_ ," he corrected. "I probably won't even get to talk to the _Council_ , don't worry. You'll get wrinkles."

" _Gen-ji'al_ , I know what you sense. You will _leave it be_." Saare commanded, even though part of her knew it wasn't going to work. It hadn't kept him from visiting her in Empire space all those hundreds of years ago - millennia, in truth - and it wouldn't stop him now. But she had to try. "There is a power there that killed a Darth."

"And? We've both killed Darths." He pointed out. "I think that should be a more regular occurrence, when there's enough Darths to go around. I mean, no offense, but they're generally not nice people."

"None taken; _I'm_ not a nice person." She glared at the ship, then looked back at him. "You're tied to me, brother of mine. Don't do something irreparably stupid. I might just miss you."

"Whoa, easy with the warm fuzzies, I think you can lose rank for that." After a bit more glaring directed at _him_ , Ji'al sighed and made his way over, resting a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Saare. Really. I'm not going to go piss off whoever permanently killed your Sithly peer, okay? I just want to have a look. Besides, I haven't been there since the reformation, I need to brush up on modern history. Just... go relax, alright? Or break things on Korriban. You always feel better when you've broken something on Korriban. Go do that."

Saare swatted him, and managed to make it sting, but she relaxed - a little. "Just remember we're bound. If I have to come charging in to save you, I _will not be pleased_."

"Yes sister dear." Ji'al watched her vanish with a little smile, shaking his head. "You'd never know she was an unholy terror, just talking to her."

"As I recall, she's remembered as the heir of Darth Kallig and Tulak Hord's successor - I'd say 'unholy terror' is a default assumption." Jadic drawled, coming over. "Now, do I get to know what it is you two are talking about?"

"Once we're in the hyperlanes, sure." Ji'al promised. "It'll be fun."


End file.
